El Equipo Júpiter
by Ricc-chan
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Raimon hubiera perdido contra Génesis?
1. Prólogo

Es un boceto de historia que tuve pensado hace bastante tiempo, no se si lo acabaré, pero al menos la idea queda patente

La idea me la dieron tres dibujos, los cuales me imagino serán de un autor de Deviantart, pero que los encontré en algunos "Boorus" o tablones de dibujos (Dos de ellos se encuentran en Safebooru bajo el tag "Tribal Markings")

Tras las aclaraciones físicas, y pidiendo que si alguien sabe mas de estos dibujos, el DA, o el/la autor/a, lo avise; os dejo con el pequeño prólogo:

* * *

El narrador gritaba desconsoladamente mientras el árbitro pitaba el fin del partido -¡No… no es posible!, ¡El Instituto Raimon, pese a su esfuerzo, no ha logrado derrotar al equipo Génesis! ¿Será este el fin de la sociedad tal como la conocemos?

Un dolorido Endô se levantaba a duras penas, de tanto esfuerzo, se había herido por todo el cuerpo –N…no… no… no puede estar pasando esto…-

El capitán de Génesis se acercó a él para recalcarle lo que había estado diciendo durante todo el partido con un cierto aire de gracia –Te lo dijimos, Endô; nadie en la Tierra puede derrotarnos-, y, acto seguido se echó a reir

El capitán, finalmente cayó desmayado; la siguiente visión que tuvo, no fue un ambulatorio como él esperaba, sino en un despacho, frente al jefe de todo el Alius

-Oh, veo que ya despertaste, Endô… ¿sabes… fue un placer que mis chicos jugaran contra ti, pero ni tu fútbol ha conseguido acabar con ellos…-, dijo el señor, el cual parecía un Buda

-¿Y… y ahora que haréis?- Preguntó el capitán

-Oh, fácil, el primer ministro no tardará en rendirse, a no ser que sea tan cabezón que no quiera admitirlo… en ese caso, le haremos una visita

-… … L… le propongo un trato…

-Vaya… ¿tan pequeño y ya intentando proponer tratos a los mayores?

-Le pido… que la Tierra se quede en paz durante un tiempo más… … a cambio...

-¿A cambio de qué?

-A cambio… de nosotros


	2. La decisión del capitán

Unos pocos días después…

Los jugadores del Raimon estaban en el vestuario del Alius perplejos, más que perplejos, horrorizados… ¿Endô, el capitán, un gran amante del fútbol limpio… había saltado a los brazos del Alius regalando el equipo del Raimon?

-¿¡Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando Endô!- Preguntaba exacerbado Shuuya Gôenji, el delantero de fuego

-Es… es imposible… Endô…- Decía a la vez que a sus adentros en voz alta Heigoro Kabeyama, defensa

-¡Es incomprensible!- Espetaba Kakeru Megane, el delantero menos destacado del equipo

-Pero… pero… Endô… ¿qué has hecho? – Murmuraba Yûki Tachimukai, el actual portero del equipo; Jôsuke Tsunami, defensa, le estaba consolando; ya que por las mejillas del portero caían amargas lágrimas; pero no era el único que se encontraba llorando en ese momento; Yûya Kogure, defensa, se encontraba igual: -Como para confiar en alguien…-, es lo único que podía decir

Tôko Zaizen, defensa, se apresuraba a llamar al móvil para intentar informar de lo ocurrido, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no daba bien a las teclas, además, no había cobertura, pero ella lo seguía intentando

Rika Urabe, delantera; Asuka Domon, mediocentro; Fubuki Shirô, delantero y Kazuya Ichinose, mediocentro; se mantenían en un silencio sepulcral

Terumi Afuro, delantero; no estaba, tras saber la noticia, se marchó del Alius con un gesto desencajado; las managers y la entrenadora tampoco estaban, por lo visto, se marcharon junto con Afuro

Kidô Yûto también se mantenía en silencio, pero se encontraba pensando: -Hm… que Endô haya hecho esto es muy extraño, es imposible claramente que alguien como él no pida ninguna revancha y que además, se una al enemigo…-

* * *

Endô se encontraba en una sala cerrada colindante con un maletín que brillaba, no se atrevía a ir al vestuario, ya que pensaba que todos iban a ir a atacarle, así que prefirió hablar con el Raimon por voz

Tôko se sorprendió, ya que su móvil estaba recibiendo una llamada aún sin tener cobertura. -¿Eh? P…pone que es Endô-, respondió extrañada

Gôenji gruñó: -¿Y que nos irá a decir? ¿Que por qué nos ha vendido al Alius?-

Tôko dio un suspiro y descolgó, al mismo tiempo que la mitad del equipo cargó contra él

-¡Endô, ¿En que estabas pensando?- Gritó Tsunami, abrazado a Tachimukai

-¡Maldita sea, Endô, ¿Cómo has podido?- Vociferó Domon dando un gran golpe a la pared

-… … Endô… … ¡yo confiaba en ti, pero eres igual que mi familia!- Increpó entre lágrimas el pequeño Kogure

Tras varios gritos y algún insulto suelto por ahí, Kidô saltó: -¡Callad! ¡Le estáis pidiendo explicaciones y no le dejáis hablar!-

En el altavoz se oyeron sollozos, lo que destacaba que su capitán estaba llorando desconsoladamente, más que cuando Kazemaru abandonó el equipo: -Chicos… sé que no os lo puedo decir… pero… espero que lo entendáis… la salvación sigue en nuestras manos…-

La sala se quedó totalmente silenciosa y los jugadores aturdidos, ¿La salvación de qué? ¿De la Tierra? ¿Cómo iba a estar la salvación de la Tierra en que los bienhechores se pasaran al bando contrario?


	3. Se desata la Tormenta

-¿Cómo?, ¿El Raimon está de nuestro lado?-, decía una persona, la cual solo se podía diferenciar una luz morada, y que se levantó abrumado por la sorpresa

-Sí, realmente nunca esperé esto, yo creía que se iban a rendir sin más, ha sido una sorpresa hasta para mí-, decía otra persona, representada por una luz blanca

-Esto no me huele bien, solo os digo eso…- decía otra más, con luz azul

-Je… ¿Os pensáis que es una gran idea darles trozos del meteorito como a Hermes?-, la cuarta persona, representada por una luz roja, estaba con una sonrisilla que escondía nerviosismo, -¿Qué queréis, que nos fulmine como si nada?, esto lo haces por tu propio beneficio, como a ti no te han ganado…

El de la luz morada expresó su opinión, -No habrá mucha diferencia entre darlos o no trozos del meteorito, yo opino que se los demos, a ver cómo reaccionan-

-Ahí tenemos a otro interesado porque el Raimon esté de nuestro lado…, como le aprecias tanto…-, dijo el de la luz azul con tono algo burlesco

-Esto no es una votación, mientras nosotros hablamos, la tormenta ya se ha desencadenado-, afirmó el de la luz blanca

* * *

Pasado un buen rato tras la llamada de su capitán, los jugadores accedieron a sus habitaciones, totalmente llenos de resignación, allí se encontraron todos una equipación nueva y una nota, en las cuales pedía perdón, pero además, obligaban a mantener silencio

El capitán no aparecía por ninguna parte, solo esperaba que la fuerza del meteorito les calmara los ánimos caldeados que tenían sus compañeros. Mientras esperaba en silencio en su cuarto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miraba la equipación de su nuevo equipo y el colgante con el trozo del meteorito. Le costaba quitarse su equipación amarilla y azul, por eso la quitaba con lentitud, al igual que su característica cinta anaranjada. Bastante rato más tarde, se encontraba con frío y sin su preciada equipación, la cual estaba tendida en el suelo; la cogió con temor y la colgó con cariño en el armario. Tras eso, se empezó a vestir con una rapidez mayor a como se había quitado; y cuando parecía que todo había acabado, cayó al suelo, dolorido, la piedra comenzaba a actuar; pero Endô se iba a intentar resistir: quería ser más poderoso que el meteorito y quería controlarlo, en vez de que eso le controlara a él.

Sus compañeros tardaron en general alrededor de dos horas en cambiarse y decidiendo si llevar o no esa piedra maldita, algunos, aunque pareciera increíble, decidieron llevarla al igual que el capitán.

Apareció el primer jugador, cuyo nombre humano era Tachimukai, tras su apreciado capitán, ya que éste estaba de espaldas; su tez estaba algo cambiada, una especie de marca roja junto a su ojo izquierdo hacía ver que, en cierto modo, ya no era humano; al ver a quien parecía Endô, no puedo decir demasiado, estaba temeroso debido al brusco cambio de circunstancias del equipo y de su capitán

-Endô… yo… nosotros…

El capitán se quedó unos segundos en silencio y se giró hacia Tachimukai; ya no emulaba a lo que Endô fue. Ahora destacaban una sonrisa desafiante; su cinta de tonos apagados, al igual que su equipación, de tonos grises con un verde igual de deslucido y un naranja fosforescente; dos líneas de tono rojizo bajo las mejillas, parecidas a las de un demonio y un balón característico del Alius de color negro y amarillo

- Endô ya no existe, me llamo Storm, capitán del equipo Júpiter


	4. El dolor no escoge

Cinco personas acababan de llegar a la Ciudad Inazuma, con un gesto que combinaba agotamiento, pena y rabia; eran cuatro chicas y un chico, éste último parecía confundirse entre las cuatro féminas.

-Informaré a la ciudad para que se preparen-, dijo con extenuación la antigua entrenadora del Raimon, apellidada Hitomiko

-Yo iré al instituto-, sugirió Natsumi Raimon, -Yo soy la más apropiada para informar allí-, y sin esperar respuesta, se marchó corriendo, pese a su cansancio

Terumi Afuro se marchó al mismo tiempo que Natsumi, pero sin mediar palabra y sin decir dónde iba

Kino y Otonashi no habían hecho nada más que sollozar por el camino, así que se marcharon junto a Natsumi sin hablar

Pasaron las horas y cada una hizo lo suyo, pero seguían sin tener señales de Afuro; tampoco pensaron en buscarle, se debía de sentir tremendamente afectado por lo ocurrido

En el instituto Raimon, Natsumi se había quedado sentada en la mesa de su padre, con los ojos húmedos, sentada frente a su escritorio y con la cabeza apoyada en ésta, hasta que una serie de golpes la sacaron de su gesto apático; era Kakeru Megane, que había huido de la trampa del Alius en el último instante, aparecía agotado y manchado de tierra

-E… esto es demasiado para mi… yo…

-¡Oh!, ¡Kakeru!-, Natsumi pasó a una ligera sonrisa, algo alegre de ver a alguno del Raimon

-Lo que le ha pasado al Raimon es impensable… suerte que he podido huir… este no es el equipo que yo conocí…

Las pocas frases de Megane fueron interrumpidas por una llamada de teléfono

-¿Sí?... … ¡Entrenadora Hitomiko! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Cómo?... oh… ¿está… segura?, sí… sería buena idea

* * *

En el Alius, uno de los capitanes quiso hacer una visita al nuevo jefe del equipo Júpiter

Hermes se acercó a su homónimo del nuevo equipo y se quitó la capucha frente a él, tenía un largo pelo azul con un mechón tapándole un ojo, su aspecto delataba al instante quien fue en el pasado

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos… es agradable verte de nuestro lado-, Hermes le tendió la mano, a la cual su compañero respondió con un manotazo

-Aparta, débil… para nuestro equipo no eres nada más que otro objetivo-, el capitán del Júpiter lanzó una mirada de desafío

-Endô…- Hermes, mejor dicho, Kazemaru, no pudo evitar sorprenderse

-Endô ya no existe-, dijo con contundencia mientras agarraba con fuerza el balón, y con un haz de luz, desaparecía

-Ya… ahora eres… Storm…- Por los ojos de Kazemaru empezaron a correr unas pocas lágrimas, cosa que creía haber empezado a olvidar hacer


	5. El Equipo Terra

Megane, Natsumi y Aki; esta última avisada después de la llamada de Hitomiko tuvieron que hacer frente a una nueva noticia, los demás jugadores que se habían lesionado del Raimon también habían caído en las redes del Alius; además surgió el ligero inconveniente de que no lograban hallar a Otonashi; con esto en mente se dirigieron al día siguiente a un campo de fútbol en la parte trasera de la calle comercial de la Ciudad Inazuma, en donde estaban esperando la antigua entrenadora y Terumi Afuro

-¿Qué nos has preparado?-, dijo la hija del director

-Para no pecar de habitualidad, hemos buscado un equipo de fútbol nuevo, pero hemos hecho que los jugadores también sean asistentes en varias materias-, dijo Hitomiko

-Hemos buscado a jugadores de fútbol, pero sobre todo los he buscado por una criba: la sentimentalidad-, dijo Afuro

-¿La sentimentalidad?, ¿a qué te quieres referir con eso?- espetó Kakeru poniendo cara de pensar que no iba a funcionar

-Fácil gafotas-, respondió Terumi para enfurruñamiento de Megane, -He buscado al círculo más cercano a nuestro antiguo equipo, el cual al verles, Endô y su grupo se replanteen hasta dejarse ganar, quien sabe…-

Se hizo un corto silencio que fue interrumpido por el silbido de Afuro y la aparición de unas sombras tras él, a los cuatro les sorprendió algunas presencias, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, Afuro siguió hablando

-Antes de que empecéis, nos presentaremos todos… El Equipo Terra…

Los jugadores se fueron presentando diciendo cada uno su nombre, instituto, dorsal y posición, más la misión que iban a hacer

**-Genda Kôjirô, Instituto Teikoku, número 1, Guardameta**; ¡Aunque me cueste la salud, pararé como sea los remates que me lancen!

**-Kaiou Seijo, Instituto Raimon, número 14, Defensa**; ¡Haremos lo posible para que nuestros compañeros vuelvan con nosotros!

**-Sakaeda Youji, Instituto Raimon, número 13, Guardameta**; Desde el Raimon estaremos pendientes de todos los movimientos del Alius

**-Shimozoru Arata, Mikage Sennou, número 11, Delantero**; Nuestro instituto dará asistencia para burlar la seguridad del Alius, no creo que tardemos mucho en reventarla

**-Ujima Yuuta, Instituto Raimon, número 5, Mediocentro**; Buscaré todos los puntos débiles de cada jugador suyo y nuestro

**-Dandou Masanori, Escuela Kidokawa, número 4, Defensa**; Por lo visto Nishigaki y Gôenji se han ido por el mal camino… hemos buscado quienes son sospechosos de estar en el Alius

**-Kame Reon, Instituto Nosei, número 3, Defensa**; Apareceré por detrás y no me verán venir, sea en el terreno de juego o espiando por los alrededores

**-Hatsutori Hanzô, Sengoku Igajima, número 16, Mediocentro**; Kirigakure y yo estaremos atentos por si vemos que algo cambia en el interior del Alius

**-Kirigakure Saiji, Sengoku Igajima, número 9, Delantero**; Como bien ha dicho Hatsutori, espiaremos en el interior, al igual que Kame estará en el área de fuera, estamos seguros de nuestras posibilidades

**-Sakuma Jirô, Instituto Teikoku, número 10, Delantero**; No permitiré de ningún modo que el Raimon se convierta en lo contrario a sus principios…

**-Yûkoku Hiroyuki, Instituto Occult, número 12, Delantero**; … y si alguno no quiere hacer caso, haremos que nos tengan miedo

Tras estas primeras presentaciones, El asombro de los testigos se acrecentó a los últimos jugadores

**-Otomura Gakuya, Escuela Oumihara, número 15, Mediocentro**; Parece que tocará calmar las aguas embravecidas

**-Miyasaka Ryô, Instituto Raimon, número 2, Defensa y segundo capitán**; Con mi energía, haré ver a cierta persona que no hace falta ninguna piedra para esprintar a velocidad supersónica

Y Afuro terminó, **-Terumi Afuro, Instituto Raimon, número 8, Mediocentro y capitán**; nosotros nos encargaremos de todo dentro y fuera del terreno de juego

Megane hizo rápidos cálculos, -Sólo sois 14… os faltan dos-

Afuro respondió tajantemente… -¿Creías que ibas a librarte?, **el decimoquinto eres tú**, claro está, **jugarás con el dorsal 7 de mediocentro**-, Megane se quedó de piedra, no sabía si estar alegre por jugar o de los nervios por haberse acostumbrado al último plano; el decimosexto jugador vendrá en seguida, se ha retrasado…

Mientras, las chicas seguían a lo suyo:

-O sea, que te referías a esto cuando hablabas de sentimentalidad… Miyasaka, Otomura, Genda, Sakuma…-, decía Aki

La entrenadora Hitomiko volvió a explicar -Cuando vean que algunos con los que se van a enfrentar sean sus amigos del alma, puede que se controlen ante ellos, todavía creo que a los chicos les quedará algo de cordura… ¡oh!, ahí viene nuestro último fichaje

Frente a todos apareció el dorsal 6

**-Otonashi Haruna, Instituto Raimon, número 6, Mediocentro y tercera capitana**; ¡Esto no quedará así, seremos capaces de acabar con todo esto!

Otonashi recordaba a su hermano, llevaba una capa de color azul y las características gafas de Kidô

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, en el Instituto Alius, los capitanes estaban reunidos frente a una pantalla que señalaba el siguiente mensaje: "A los renegados de nuestro planeta: Os retamos a un duelo por la salvación de nuestra paz y de nuestros amigos"

-Este mensaje lo hemos recibido hace menos de media hora en nuestra intranet junto a un virus informático que ha averiado nuestros sistemas de defensa, era un gusano bastante resistente, por lo que tardaremos más de veinticuatro horas en tener los sistemas de defensa a la mitad de funcionamiento-, dijo una sombra escondida bajo una luz blanca

-¿Podrían entrar entonces en cualquier momento, no?-, dijo una sombra bajo una luz azul

-Tendremos que estar ojo avizor, esto es la guerra-, dijo una sombra bajo una luz roja

-Que exagerado que eres…-, respondió la sombra bajo la luz azul, medio riéndose del carácter de su compañero

Una sombra bajo una luz morada llevaba sentada todo el rato sin decir nada, hasta que al final pidió permiso para irse y se marchó de la sala

La última sombra, bajo una luz amarilla, se veía contrariada, con semblante de poco convencimiento. Al igual que su compañero, aunque sin pedir permiso, se levantó y se fue


	6. Incursión

Comenzaba la operación. Mientras que en el Alius intentaban todavía reparar el sistema, el Equipo Terra ya llevaba unas horas con posiciones tomadas

-Están preparados para lanzar un segundo ataque, en un minuto nos dirán si ha funcionado-, dijo Arata, uno de los jugadores

En el Alius surgió una alerta roja pasado ese minuto: -¡Han desactivado la piedra Alius!, ¡Las piedras derivadas se han desactivado por ello!-, empezaron a gritar operarios de la fortaleza

-¡¿Cómo?-, gritó el jefe, -¡Rápido, hay que reactivarla!-, le informaron que iban a tardar varias horas, lo cual hacía que éste estuviera cada vez más nervioso

Pero ni en el Mikage Sennou ni los equipos del instituto ni el Terra sabían que había sucedido eso, solo sabían que habían desactivado la energía de la fortaleza durante un buen rato, por lo que los del Equipo se reunieron todos y entraron

* * *

Hermes, unos minutos antes, se replanteaba todo lo que había sucedido, él quería ser más fuerte que Endô, pero ahora, ¿qué sentido tenía esto si Endô era ahora mucho más fuerte que él?, y además de eso, parecía que se reía de él, ya que le tomaba como un ser inferior e inútil… él no quería competir contra alguien como Storm, él quería competir contra alguien como Endô, la fuerza no le importaba, solo le importaba que fuera él. Durante ese tiempo, su cerebro se sacudió, la piedra del Alius que llevaba puesta se había apagado

-¿P… pero qué?... ay, mi cabeza...-, Hermes, que ahora había vuelto a ser Kazemaru, se quedó callado durante unos segundos hasta que recordó todo lo que estaba pasando, -¡Endô!-, se levantó deprisa y salió corriendo de la habitación en la que estaba en dirección al ala del Equipo Júpiter. Durante su carrera tuvo que frenarse y esconderse, visualizó rápidamente a varias personas a las que conocía: Afuro, Sakuma y Otonashi, -¡Tenemos un grave problema!, ¡tengo que intentar hacer recapacitar a Endô!-

* * *

En el ala del Equipo Júpiter, tras el corte de luz, se habían reunido todos, excepto el capitán, que seguía en su cuarto, solo sabían que la seguridad del instituto había sido vulnerada. En ese momento, Kazemaru entró atropelladamente

-Es Hermes…-, dijo con desánimo Gôenji, pero Fubuki empezó a mirar al peliazul de arriba abajo y preguntó, -… ¿Kazemaru?-, con una ligera ilusión

Los ojos de Kazemaru estaban húmedos, y su cara se empezó a llenar de lágrimas, -¡Por culpa mía estáis en todo este lío!, ¡perdonadme!-

Los compañeros que le conocían sonrieron y le abrazaron, los que no, andaban dudosos, pero hicieron lo mismo que los demás compañeros

* * *

Los demás componentes de los Emperadores Oscuros andaban igual que Kazemaru, intentando rememorar todo lo que había estado pasando y completamente desorientados, estaban reunidos en su ala del edificio; cuando se dispusieron a marchar a investigar, se toparon con Kazemaru y la mayoría del Equipo Júpiter

-¿Qué planeamos?, ¿intentamos ir hacia nuestros compañeros y explicarles todo lo que ha pasado?-, preguntó Matsuno, uno de los componentes de los Emperadores Oscuros

-No, no nos creerían, he estado viendo todo esto por la televisión, y los medios han hablado de todos nosotros como un grupo en general, por lo que creerán que todos estamos del lado del Alius-, respondió Ichinose

-Además, acordaos de la piedra, creen que la portamos y eso también hace que nos tomen a todos por culpables-, añadió Touko

-¿No lleváis vosotros la piedra?-, preguntó Nishigaki, también de los Emperadores Oscuros

-No… Endô no nos obligó a llevarla… cuando hemos estado con él entrenando, no la llevábamos, se notaba que no la llevábamos, y Endô no regañó ni replicó ni nada, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta-, pensó Tsunami

-La luz de la piedra destaca muchísimo, es imposible que no se diera cuenta…-, Kidô estaba enormemente pensativo, algo no le cuadraba, -Aquí hay gato encerrado… Por ahora, vamos a actuar como si siguiéramos siendo del equipo, si el equipo que ha entrado quiere obligarnos a competir contra ellos, lo haremos, como si fueran enemigos, ¿entendido?-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, a la vez que los Emperadores Oscuros arrojaban las piedras contra el suelo


	7. Una corta batalla

No contento con los problemas que sucedían en la fortaleza, Gran encontró una nota que ponía un mensaje enormemente escueto: "Equipo Génesis, os declaro un duelo, quedáis citados esta noche en el campo central", no poseía firma, sospechaba que podía ser del Equipo Terra, pero rápidamente lo descartó, ellos ya habían mandado un mensaje y más agresivo que una simple nota manuscrita

* * *

Tras largo periodo de reunión, Hermes y Storm acordaron el modo de luchar contra la amenaza que se les venía encima; para Hermes, en la reunión había salido perdiendo, ya que tuvo que acordar ser el primer equipo en combatir contra el Equipo Terra cuando todavía estaban con fuerzas, y cuando estuvieran debilitados, que el Equipo Júpiter saliera a rematarles

* * *

Faltaban unas tres horas para la cita que tenía Gran, la energía eléctrica había vuelto a la fortaleza, y Afuro entró primero al campo de fútbol central, con cuidado de esperar no encontrarse con nadie… craso error. Lo primero que vio fue el estadio oscuro y dos sombras en el centro, una bajo una luz morada y otra bajo una luz amarilla

-Te estábamos esperando-, dijo la sombra bajo la luz morada

-Va a ser un gran duelo-, dijo la sombra bajo la luz amarilla

Afuro reconoció rápidamente las voces, -¡Endô!, ¡Kazemaru!... estamos…

Storm salió de la luz amarilla e interrumpió al mismo tiempo que Hermes salió de la luz morada en ese momento, las luces del campo se encendieron, -Mi nombre es Storm, capitán del Equipo Júpiter-, -Y el mío Hermes, capitán de los Emperadores Oscuros-

Afuro ya no recordaba que quería decir, cuando los vio, se sintió impotente, sin poder hacer nada

-Tu silencio hace más cómodo esto… marchaos de aquí antes de que salgáis heridos-, advirtió Storm, con semblante serio y elevando la voz

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Hemos venido hasta aquí para acabar con el Alius y devolveros a la cordura, y no nos iremos hasta que lo logremos!-, Afuro señaló con el dedo a Storm y Hermes, -¡Os retamos a dos partidos!, ¡un partido a cada uno, si ganamos, renunciáis a esta locura!-.

Hermes y Storm aceptaron: -Mejor aún, si ganáis uno de los dos partidos, será suficiente-, acordaron los dos, haciéndose ver seguros de sus posibilidades

-Muy bien… más fácil nos lo pones a nosotros…-, Afuro también intentó hacerse ver seguro, -¡Equipo Terra, preparados!-, los jugadores del equipo empezaron a salir, mientras que los de los otros dos equipos estaban en la parte opuesta del terreno de juego

Mientras iban saliendo, algunos de ellos se sentían dolidos al ver contra quienes tenían que jugar, solo pudieron quejarse en voz baja

Tsunami reconoció al número 15, -¿O-Otomura?, ¿q…que hace aquí?-

Nishigaki reconoció a Masanori, Sugimori a Arata; Kidô fue uno de los más dolidos, -Genda… Sakuma… … ¡He…Hermana!-

Pero el peor trago se lo llevó Kazemaru, el cual hizo lo imposible por contener su dolor, -¿Mi… Mi... Miya…saka…?... ¿Qué… hace aquí Miyasaka?-, solo lo puedo decir hacia sus adentros, en ese preciso instante le hubiera gustado agarrar a Storm y hacer que se aclarase a golpes, pero debía hacer caso a Kidô, cuando habla, siempre acierta

* * *

Tras los prolegómenos, el equipo de los Emperadores Oscuros se dirigió al terreno de juego, preparándose para empezar el partido, como siempre, eran dos tiempos de una media hora cada uno, pero esta vez no había árbitros, tampoco espectadores, los que iban a presenciar el partido eran los cientos de espectadores que se veían en las pantallas del estadio del Alius; aún no habiendo jueces, prometieron ambos equipos juego limpio

Empezó el partido con saque por parte del Equipo Terra; Kirigakure fue el que empezó a hacer correr el balón, el ataque por parte del Terra era bueno, pero rápidamente fue tomado el balón por Kageno, el cual empezó a avanzar con fluidez, para dar pase a Handa, ya situado muy arriba.

El primer remate fue una técnica combinada de Handa y Matsuno, denominado "Remate V", y la primera parada de Genda fue la mecha de lo que iba a suceder durante ese tiempo

-¡Colmillo de Pantera!-, al oír eso, todos los jugadores del Júpiter, que presenciaban el encuentro, se asustaron, esa era una técnica prohibida, la cual podía causar un enorme daño a quien lo realizaba, y exactamente, Genda paró el balón, pero su cuerpo empezaba a retorcerse de dolor, ya había hecho la misma técnica en el último partido que disputó, y acababa de terminar una dolorosa recuperación. Storm se empezó a comportar de una extraña manera, se notaba que eso que había sucedido no le gustaba nada

Soltó el balón hacia Hatsutori, el cual pasó a Otonashi, rápidamente dejó el balón a Afuro y avanzó gracias a su Hora Celestial hasta podérsela pasar a Sakuma, el cual calentó más la situación

-¡Pingüino Emperador… Número 1!-, otra vez lo mismo, pero esta vez por parte de Sakuma; Muchos jugadores del Júpiter y de los Emperadores Oscuros se preguntaban, -¿Qué pretenden haciendo técnicas prohibidas?-

El portero logró desviar el tiro con bastante esfuerzo y el balón salió a córner; en ese momento, se produjo un cambio en el Equipo Terra, entraba Yuukoku en sustitución de Sakuma. Rápidamente, sacó en corto Megane hacia el recién entrado, el cual envió el balón ligeramente hacia atrás, pero Someoka lo interceptó, saliendo en tromba hacia adelante.

Tras la jugada de Sakuma, la situación era preocupante para los equipos, Kazemaru procuraba seguir en su papel, únicamente esperando que no intentaran repetir esas técnicas prohibidas, pero la situación iba a cambiar radicalmente

-¡Cola de hidra!-, el sonido provenía del compañero de Kazemaru; tras simular el despertar de una hidra, la cual robó con bastante fuerza el balón y lo lanzó hacia arriba, para luego de un salto enviarlo hacia otro compañero, pero su efecto secundario sería fatídico, la "hidra", mordió la rodilla de Miyasaka, haciendo que cayera al suelo dolorido, sus compañeros fueron a asistirle, pero alguien se metió por medio

-¡No!, ¡esto ya es demasiado!-, Kazemaru había gritado y salido corriendo hacia él casi al mismo tiempo que veía a Miyasaka caer al suelo, cuando llegó al lado de él, oyó un rechazo, -A… aparta-, pero Kazemaru acabó abrazándolo, -Miyasaka… no hagas esto… no quiero que salgas dañado por culpa nuestra…-, Miyasaka ahora notaba a su compañero de siempre, -¿Ka…zemaru-san?-, los compañeros del Equipo Terra no sabían que decir, se habían quedado alrededor sin decir nada, un segundo grito les sorprendió aún más

-¡Basta ya!, ¡esto no puede seguir así!, Storm dejo su tono altivo de jefe en ese grito y saltó al terreno de juego, para sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban allí.


	8. Explicaciones e ira

El grito de Storm asustó a sus compañeros y a sus oponentes y se formó un silencio sepulcral solo evitado por algunos cuchicheos

-No te enfurezcas, vamos a seguir el partido-, dijo Kazemaru con tono triste

-No… no vamos a seguir jugando, Kazemaru-kun…-, Storm dio la mano a Miyasaka y luego a Kazemaru para que se levantaran

Mientras Miyasaka se apoyaba en Kazemaru, éste último se sorprendió, -¿Qué te sucede, Storm?-

-No… no he logrado mi objetivo… podéis volver a llamarme Endô…-, Endô estaba dando dudas más que despejarlas

-E…Endô… ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué te uniste al Alius?-, preguntó Kazemaru, pero Endô tuvo que corregirle, -Creo que es más idóneo que esa pregunta te la hubiera hecho yo, cuando yo llegué, tu ya estabas aquí-. Kazemaru bajó la cabeza, a los pocos segundos se le veía como brotaban las lágrimas y caían al suelo. Endô no esperó que respondiera para darle un abrazo, -bueno, lo importante es que te diste cuenta de tu error, jeje-

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacías en este instituto?-, preguntó Megane bastante desconcertado. Endô se separó de Kazemaru y comenzó a explicar: -Cuando nos derrotaron, creía que no conseguiría evitar que los equipos del Alius empezarán una masacre de proporciones mundiales, así que tuve que idear una táctica bastante desesperada; sabiendo que los jefes del Alius se alegrarían al ver que el equipo más competitivo se pone de su lado, la entrada era fácil; nuestro objetivo era investigar las técnicas y atacarlos desde dentro…, aparte… fue difícil controlar la energía de la piedra, tuve que hacer añicos mi trozo de piedra y añadirme un trozo muy pequeño que apenas tuviera fuerza pero si iluminación para ser creíble-

Se hizo una sorpresa general, pero todavía había cabos sueltos; Tachimukai interrumpió, -¿e… entonces por qué no nos dijiste nada?, podíamos haber ayudado-, Endô tuvo una respuesta sencilla: -Si os lo decía, podíais tener el error de que, al fingir, se os escapara algún error… os pido perdón por todo este lío…-

Una alarma empezó a sonar. Por lo visto era la hora del enfrentamiento de los jugadores del Génesis. Ante la alerta, los jugadores de los tres equipos tuvieron que ir estrepitosamente a los vestuarios para aclarar lo sucedido

-¿Qué hacemos?-, preguntó Afuro, -no creo que nuestro equipo todavía tenga el nivel de acabar con ellos, pero… Endô, tú has investigado las maniobras…-, Afuro le pasó el brazalete de capitán a Endô

En el campo central, los jugadores del Génesis esperaban a sus oponentes

-¿Dónde estarán?-, preguntaba Gran

-Lo mismo ni se presentan, será una trola-, se burlaba Ulvida

Pero al poco rato salieron los que otrora eran jugadores de los Emperadores Oscuros y Júpiter, de nuevo con sus equipaciones del Raimon, para sorpresa del capitán del Génesis

-¡Vosotros!-, gritó un enfadado y nervioso Gran, -¡Nos… la habéis jugado!-

Endou respondió con energía, -¿Creíais que íbamos a dejar que atacarais a nuestra población?-, Tsunami habló con chulería, -Ahora sabemos vuestros secretos, hagáis lo que hagáis, estáis acabados-

Gran replicó, -¡Que os lo habéis creído!-, el capitán de Genesis estaba furioso, no se esperaba que hubieran hecho un plan así, quería empezar cuanto antes el partido para desfogarse, por eso, para empezar con mayor acción, se quitaron los limitadores que llevaban desde el principio

Así fue, en menos de cinco minutos el balón ya estaba en el centro del campo, el ambiente era similar al del primer partido contra ellos, aunque variaban un par de cosas… vencer al Génesis no iba a ser tan duro, y sí más intenso


	9. Vuelta a la normalidad

El once inicial era el mismo que la última vez para Génesis. El Raimon tenía en el terreno de juego a Tachimukai, Kazemaru, Miyasaka, Kogure, Kidô, Endô, Afuro, Tsunami, Otomura, Gôenji y Kirigakure, formando un 3-4-3

Un pitido indicado por una de las sirenas del terreno indicaba el principio del partido. Gran sacó hacia Ulvida, la cual empezó a ir atravesando el campo, al llegar frente a la portería, se la pasó a Gran, el cual usó su técnica de remate

-¡Cañón de meteoritos!-, y el balón iba a velocidad endiablada hacia Tachimukai, que estaba de portero, el chico tenía miedo, y las líneas rojizas que antes tenía, habían desaparecido paulatinamente; pero se creía capaz de pararla

-¡Manos infinitas, grado 3!-, su potencia había aumentado bastante gracias al entrenamiento intensivo del Alius; Tachimukai cerró los ojos, creyendo que no podría pararlo, pero unos segundos después, se encontró el balón entre sus manos, -¡Lo… lo… lo he parado!, el chico estaba temblando, pero feliz; los jugadores del equipo contrario no estaban muy contentos

Sin distraerse, el portero sacó con fuerza hacia la defensa, Kazemaru y Miyasaka; este último sin hacer muchos esfuerzos, guardaban el balón hasta pasárselo a los mediocentros, en el momento del pase, le intentaron robar el balón

-Kazemaru-kun, ¡tuya!

-¡Gracias, Miyasaka-kun!-, se les veía muy unidos, cosas como esa hacían que las técnicas defensivas salieran naturalmente -¡Regate doble!, Miyasaka, continúa

El regate doble consistía en una combinación de dos regates huracán unidos entre los dos velocistas; Miyasaka iba más lento que la velocidad media del Génesis, pero la increíble velocidad que llevaba Kazemaru lo compensaba

Kazemaru siguió avanzando raudo, hasta el peliazul se sorprendía, -¿Cómo puedo estar corriendo tan rápido?-, parecía que el sueño que buscó con tanto sacrificio se había hecho realidad, y de un modo mejor que él creía, estando al lado de sus verdaderos compañeros

-¡Capitán!-, Kazemaru pasó a Endô; Endô le respondió con una sonrisa, feliz de volver a verle; el capitán pasó a Otomura y con un choque de manos a Tsunami, se lo pasó a éste

Tsunami se había dejado en cambio las marcas rojizas de su cara "porque le parecían cool", según él… eso sí, Otomura no pensaba lo mismo, pero había cosas más importantes que hacer

-¡Remate Tsunami, grado 2!-, el tiro iba con bastante fuerza, pero el portero lo paró con sencillez, -¡Jo, macho!-, fue lo único que dijo el pelirrosa

Endô seguía pensando lo mismo, el partido era bastante sencillo, ya que sabían los secretos de las técnicas de los jugadores, pero otra cosa era que fuera fácil meter goles

La primera parte fue bastante tranquila, acabó 0-0; así que en el descanso, los chavales del Raimon se reunieron y empezaron a pensar en técnicas dobles, triples, o con los once jugadores; no tardaron mucho en acordar varios grupos de técnica, por lo menos para acabar con un gol arriba en el marcador

La segunda parte comenzó con el saque desde centro del campo por parte de Kidô, el cual replegó hacia Endô. El partido fue fluído durante los minutos, la posesión era bastante igualada y no había ocasiones claras de gol; así que Gôenji hizo señales a Kidô y Endô para empezar a atacar hacia delante, Endô hizo señales a los demás para empezar una ofensiva y pasó a Kogure y Tachimukai. La maniobra para marcar gol había comenzado

Kogure y Tachimukai, que se quedaron detrás para evitar una contra, pasaron a Miyasaka y Kazemaru

-¡Regate doble!-, Miyasaka y Kazemaru superaron a un par de jugadores ofensivos y pasaron a Kirigakure, el cual cambió la trayectoria de la pelota

-¡Entendido!-, el ninja sonrió y empezó a correr para pasar a Afuro, el cual se encontró con un par de jugadores del equipo contrario

-¡Hora Celestial!-, Afuro pasó con total tranquilidad y dio el balón a Otomura y Tsunami, que hicieron una mejora del Remate Tsunami del pelirrosa

-¡Remate Tsunami, grado 2!, la técnica en grado 2 pasaba a ser una técnica combinada

Parecía que el balón no iba a portería, pero al mismo tiempo que los chicos insulares lanzaban su remate sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo; Endô, Kidô y Gôenji finalizaron la jugada en grupo

-¡Tri-Pegaso!-, se dispusieron en posición y lanzaron el balón, con toda su potencia hacia puerta, el portero intentó pararlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no puedo ser, el Raimon anotó

-¡Gooooooooool!-, se oyó con enorme sonoridad en el campo, fuera del campo y fuera del estadio; Gran, al ver la jugada y su impotencia, tuvo que resignarse a cambiar su destino; hasta Ulvida, que era más terca que Gran pensó lo mismo

Tras terminar el partido, la policía esperaba a las puertas y entraron en masa, logrando detener a los jefes de la escuela y confiscar y destruir casi todas las partes del meteorito, salvo alguna que quedó con propósitos de investigación

Antes de que los jugadores salieran, recogieron sus antiguas equipaciones, en cualquier momento les podrían servir o los podrían usar como recuerdo

Los chavales se marcharon del instituto más unidos que nunca, en algunos casos, parece ser que hubiera crecido una amistad más intima entre algunos del equipo, se veía como Hanzô, Kirigakure y Afuro charlaban por su lado, Miyasaka y Kazemaru en la cercanía, andaban con lo suyo; Endô sonreía a Gran, el cual pedía perdón por todo lo que habían hecho, Kogure ya volvía a empezar con sus bromas y la subsecuente persecución de Otonashi, que no se había quitado todavía ni la capa ni las gafas, por lo cual Kidô miraba humorísticamente, Genda y Sakuma estaban junto a Kidô, como encariñados con él, ya que fue su antiguo capitán; Sugimori y Arata, Yuukoku, Jin, Matsuno y Handa; Nishigaki, Domon e Ichinose; Tsunami, Otomura y Tachimukai y así un pequeño etcétera

No sabían que en pocos días deberían volver a prepararse para el Torneo Internacional de Futbol Frontier

FIN


End file.
